tttefandomcom-20200213-history
TrackMaster
* Fisher-Price |main_material = Plastic |released = * 2007/08 * 2008 |discontinued = 2020 |predecessor = Plarail Thomas Motor Road and Rail }} TrackMaster is a battery-operated toy system manufactured by Fisher-Price, Mattel in the US. The range was launched in 2007 after previous owners, TOMY, lost their licence to HiT Toy Company to make the Motor Road and Rail range. However, TOMY did not sell the range in the UK up until 2010. In 2010, Fisher Price picked up HiT Toys' license. The engines run on special plastic train tracks and until 2010, the roadway vehicles ran on a special grey road. In 2014, the range was redesigned. Engines are faster and run on new grey track. There are special track adapters to connect the new-style track to the old-style track. The engines can also climb up steeper inclines but can no longer free-wheel. Following the discontinuation of Adventures in late 2018, the die-cast range was modified with wheels and couplers made for TrackMaster. The line was later reworked into a Super Station-type line, with multiple instances of the universal crossing track and many furture products having mounting points for Minis. Engines Rolling Stock Vehicles Remote Controlled Engines Talking Engines Hyper Glow Engines 2018 * Thomas * Percy * Ashima * Nia 2019 * Kevin Celebration and Storybook 2020 * Thomas * Percy * Nia * James Turbo Engines 2018 * Turbo Thomas Pack * Turbo Percy Pack * Turbo Diesel Pack 2020 * Turbo James Pack Greatest Moments Packs Packs Deluxe Engines 2011 * Thomas in a Jam! * Toby and the Clown Car * Salty's Fish Delivery 2012 * Thomas and the Stinky Cheese * Mavis' Rocky Delivery * Peter Sam's Blue Mountain Supplies Destinations 2007 * Sodor Airport * Echo Cave * Sodor Engine Wash * Cranky * Build-a-bridge 2008 * Sodor Mountain Mine * Harold at the Hangar * Jeremy at the Hangar * Farmer McColl's Hay loader * Knapford 2009 * Sodor Museum * Maron Water Tower * Sodor Carnival Ferris Wheel * Toby's Windmill 2011 * Rattle and Shake Coal Hopper * Raise and Lower Drawbridge * Sodor Search and Rescue Searchlight * Bust-Through Mine Tunnel }} Track Packs Trucks and Tracks Packs See-Inside Cars 2011 * Mail cars * Livestock cars * Passenger cars * Sodor Horse Show * Ice Cream Express Cargo and Cars packs 2011 * Brendam Shipping Co. cars * Spaghetti and Meatballs Delivery 2012 * Blue Mountain Quarry Blast * Build a Signal * Troublesome Trucks 2013 * Sodor Lumber Delivery * Castle Cargo Delivery * Royal Castle Gates Delivery * Brendam Bay Cargo Delivery 2014 * Rail Repair * Dockside Delivery Crane Sets Trivia * Whiff and Madge are missing their eyebrows. * Isobella and Brenda are the only members of the Sodor Construction Company not to have a TrackMaster model. *Alfie's model was only released in Canada. *Monty's model was unnoficially released in Poland stores and has become exceptionally rare, however some models have been found in other countries such as the UK. * Flip-face models of Gordon and Percy were seen on the back of some 2007 boxes, but were never released. * The Slippy Sodor Thomas' funnel is simply a regular funnel painted red. * Since 2010, the buffers in some sets have been depicted as a brick wall. * TrackMaster track was used twice to break the world record for the longest toy train set. The first was at the Thomas Land Theme Park in the UK in 2008 and later at The Workshops Rail Museum in Australia in 2010. * Some of the newer tender engines have their battery compartments as part of their motors, contained within the engine boiler so as to avoid having a wire that could break between the two parts of the engine. As of 2014, this change has been made to every engine as they all use the same chassis. * Since 2012, the engines have had holes in their wheels so that they can be held into the packaging by plastic sticks for security purposes. As of 2015, they still have these holes, but the sticks were only utilized with the first redesigned Greatest Moments packs. * Nelson's alloys and front beam are black instead of red. * Harvey and Mighty Mac are unpowered. A powered coach (a works unit coach for Harvey and a cream and green coach for Mighty Mac) is used to push them. This is because Harvey's crane takes up too much space to house a battery, as does Mighty Mac's end-swapping function. These engines and their respective coaches have special couplers to make them easier to push. * Stephen's prototype showed him with two lamps and a smoother bufferbeam. * Connor and Caitlin's coaches are closed vans with stickers on the sides. * Bash and Dash's prototypes show moss on their cabs. * Hank, Belle, Timothy, Splatter, Dodge, Paxton, Diesel, Murdoch, Den, 'Arry, Bert, Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, Duke, Bertram and Freddie's side-rods do not move and Molly and Mighty Mac lack them completely. * The truck in the Castle Quest set does not have a rear coupler and is abnormally tall. * Bash's prototype has a Skarloey Railway blue coach and a brown truck. * Dart's prototype has grey wheels but was later changed to the correct colour in the final model. * In 2014, the engines were redesigned, with a new, less powerful (but faster) motor, a longer wheelbase, unpainted buffers, silver siderods (with the exception of Gina) and couplers, printed details and interchangeable chassis. * As all 2014 models use the same chassis. * Edward's 2014 model's pilot wheels are moulded into his running board and the prototype of the model shows them unpainted. The wheels were coloured for the final release. * Samson's model lacks his number. This is fixed in his single pack re-release. * As of 2015, the talking engines now have separate cars/trucks or tenders. * The UK release of the Avalanche Escape set is missing a few risers, a burst-through door, the truck, the fossil and the Scrap Monster. As a result, the track configuration is different. * Timothy's dome is red instead of blue. * A number of individual copies of Gator's model are only painted the lighter shade of green, while most Gator models are accurately painted two-tone green. * The Muddy Gordon and Spencer are recolours of Snowy Gordon and Spencer. * Ryan's prototypes show him with the correct purple wheels, but his final design shows him with black wheels for an unknown reason. This was later fixed on the muddy Ryan model. * Philip has a an early CGI promo on his box. * The Flying Scotsman has oval buffers like Gordon when they should be circle shaped. * An edited image of Jeremy's model was used in the twentieth series episode Letters to Santa. * In the Winged Thomas set, Annie and Clarabel are painted blue, similarly to the way they appeared in Thomas' dream sequence in the Streamlining scene from The Great Race, except they are wearing goggles. * Hugo's motor also powers a gear which makes his propeller spin when he runs. * In the Treasure Chase Set, the sign for Arlesburgh is misspelled as "Arlesburg". * Merlin's model is chrome. * Ashima's hyper glow model incorrectly depicts her as a 0-4-0 than a 0-8-2. Her standard model also has uncolored middle wheels. * Etienne's prototype shows him with siderods. This error is also present on Raul and Gustavo, who feature them on their final models. * Gina's model has six wheels while her other models have only four. Her single pack model also has golden siderods. * Many post-2014 models lack bogie wheels or cylinders, and Rebecca's buffers were inaccurately sized. She also lacks a front coupling detail. * Emily's middle wheel is moulded onto her body. * Lexi is inaccurately a 0-4-0 than a 4-4-0. * Darcy's model is based on a boring machine, while her actual design is based on a roadheader. * Lorenzo's tender is backwards and the stripe is placed in the wrong spot. Lorenzo also has additional treble clef details on his cab not present on on his animation model. * Beppe's model is oriented the wrong way, and his tail lamp is absent. * Raul is longer and squatter than his actual length onscreen and has yellow wheels. Likewise, Gustavo and Emerson are also smaller in size. Gustavo has buffers, his wheels are black instead of blue and he lacks his pantographs and Emerson's wings are collapsible. Both engines have siderods, which they lack onscreen. * Since 2018, the quality on the TrackMaster models have been notably downgraded, with poorer printing, often sold in the wrong packaging, and roughly edged plastic. * The coinicide with the premiere of Big World! Big Adventures!, the range offered three value packs featuring products from the 2018 wave and the Turbo Speed and Hyper Glow themes. de:TrackMaster pl:TrackMaster Category:Merchandise Category:Battery Powered